


[podfic] Technical Support

by readbym00n_rabbit (m00n_rabbit)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, IT Guy, M/M, Meme of Interest, Office Romance, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00n_rabbit/pseuds/readbym00n_rabbit
Summary: The IFT Plaza security team wasn't what John would have called the brightest stars in the firmament. (Written for the tech support AU prompt.)    This is a podfic production of astolat's Technical Support





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Technical Support](https://archiveofourown.org/works/770581) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



cover art by m00n_rabbit

### Download

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fhlsfhhc0x8c9i2/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Technical%20Support.mp3?dl=0) | 01:47:03 | 98 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Streaming

[Listen on SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-661152693/podfic-technical-support)  
---  
  
### Music

Every Breath You Take - The Police

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to do! Astolat is my favorite POI fanfic author and this story always makes me smile. I also doodled sketchy cover art because the project felt incomplete without it >.< I'm not sure if I went over the top with Harold's voice lol


End file.
